kobushifandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome To The Temaki Wasabi Factory
" " is the sixty-eighth episode of Kobushi. It was released in January 19, 2014 on Gulli, and later in February 27, 2015 on Mangas. Synopsis Toro being, as usual, disrespectful of things and people, Master Tako requires him to do a small internship at Temaki's artisans. Change of scenery for Toro who will discover this world of toil ... How will he react? Plot The episode begins with Tamago, Onigiri, and Toro recently completed their mission to receive a container of horseradish from Néko's altar and brought the container to the outside of the dojo. Master Tako, please of his students, assigns the temakis to carry it to their factory when Toro, being his arrogant self, suddenly and insensitively offended the temakis by asking what would they do without the sushis around. This infuriates Master Tako for Toro's disrespect to the temakis that he angrily sends the tuna sushi to the wasabi factory and forces him to work there as a punishment. The master also tell him that he won't pick Toro up from the factory until Toro would be able to learn how to make quality wasabi like the temakis. Toro doesn't want to work at the factory but he have no other choices since he don't want to offend any more temakis because of their job. The factory boss sends Toro to work with Itiko who's very fond of the idea having a samurai as his co-worker. During working hours, Toro, because of his arrogance, doesn't know how to properly create a wasabi and he embarrasses himself in front of the other temakis when he used the wrong ingredients. Itiko decides to help teach Toro how to create a proper wasabi and in exchange, Toro must teach him "samurai stuff" in return. After the agreement, Toro lazily slacks off from his job after he clumsily hurt himself and decides to eat some fresh wasabi instead of listening to Itiko when he perfectly created a proper wasabi. This angers their boss upon seeing Toro's slacking off and his lack of work ethic causes Toro to once again uses the wrong ingredients and causes Itiko to throw up after tasting his "wasabi". Later at the Sakura, Toro's friends all tease him about his poor work ethic of making a perfect wasabi when Itiko suddenly arrives to ask Toro if he could teach him how to be a samurai. Toro, not wanting to teach Itiko, makes up an excuse to teach him his "samurai stuff" the other day. Over the next few hours, Itiko constantly follows Toro and interrupt his time either alone or with his friends: taking a hot bath with Onigiri; his date with Tekka at the bonsai tree; waking him up from his nap; and appears at the dojo. Eventually, Toro has enough of Itiko and bluntly tells him that since Itiko is not a sushi, he'll never be a samurai and he's going to always stuck being a cook. This hurts Itiko's feeling that the next day, Toro manages to successfully create a proper wasabi without his help which impresses both his boss and Master Tako who arrive to check on Toro. The factory boss explains to the master that Toro had used all of the horseradish to make the wasabi, which causes Master Tako to assign Toro on a new mission: he, Ebi, and Onigiri must go back to Néko's altar to get some more horseradish. Itiko wants to join the Kobushis so he could prove to Toro that he's more than just a cook, but Master Tako refuses to let him do it which hurts his feelings again. At the altar, Néko easily capture Toro, Ebi, and Onigiri when they're about to steal the horseradish, and he's prepare to eat them. Itiko then arrives to come rescue the trio from the porcelain cat by putting down a small bowl of wasabi in front of Néko. Using a spoon, Itiko hits the wasabi to Néko's eyes and mouth, burning his mouth and eyesight which distract him from eating the trio. Toro become impressed of Itiko's bravery to come rescue him and his friends from Néko's clutches as Onigiri and Ebi both carry the horseradish back to the village. Back at the wasabi factory, the co-workers and the boss all cheer for Itiko's act of heroism for saving the three sushis and bringing back the horseradish like a samurai, something that's not common for temakis and Itiko did it without any training from Master Tako. After tasting Toro's wasabi, Master Tako lifts the tuna sushi's punishment from working at the factory to Toro's happiness. However, Master Tako suddenly boasts to the factory boss that he could create a better wasabi than Toro. And in a ironic twist, Master Tako too don't know how to make a proper wasabi similar to what Toro did earlier in the episode, which lead to the master being forced to stay at the factory until he could make a correct one. Characters * Toro * Itiko * Temaki Boss * Tamago * Onigiri * Master Tako * Ebi * Néko * Tekka (background) * Sho, Yu, and Ka (background) * Villagers Trivia * The French title is "Bienvenue chez les Témakis", meaning "Welcome to the Temakis". * Irony: The episode plot is heavily involve Toro being punished by Master Tako by working at the wasabi factory after he arrogantly insulted the temakis' job. Later at the end of the episode, Master Tako himself was forced to work at the wasabi factory after he arrogantly boasted that he can make a better wasabi than Toro. * When the scene shows Ebi becoming happy after Néko captured Toro and Onigiri, the background behind him resembles to the Japan rising sun flag. * According to Néko, he prefers to eat sushi with soy sauce instead of wasabi.